


A Wild Ride!

by kuronemi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronemi/pseuds/kuronemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day out together at the amusement park should be a wild ride, yeah?</p><p>Note: On hiatus...for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long while ago and posted on my tumblr. But me being me, I kind of wanted to edit it again before posting it here, heh.

  1. **Bring Me With You!**



Hinata had just gotten back to his room when his phone suddenly let out a short cheery ringtone, signalling an incoming mail. He hadn’t thought much of it then, thinking it might have been another one of Nishinoya’s regular silly mails. The boy proceeded to grab the phone in his bag sluggishly and laid down on his much sought after bed, his body weary from after-school practice.

It was good timing. He needed a good laugh. It _had_ been quite an exhausting day for him at school, after all.

A few button clicks later proved that to be false.

Hinata stared at the mail address on the screen disbelievingly. Even though it was pretty clichéd, his heart skipped a beat. The message was from one of his seniors alright, just not Nishinoya.

“That’s weird,” mumbled Hinata under his breath, expectation swelling up in his chest despite himself. He had no idea why Sugawara would message him. It was unusual for the setter to do so. Not that he minded one bit of course; it was very welcomed.

It couldn’t have been encouragement for him because it’s not like they have a volleyball match with another school anytime soon nor could it be an announcement about practice neither because the gym’s kind of booked for an event until next week, so he knew they could only start practice after. Curiosity won him over. He clicked the message open, wondering of its contents.

He read the short sentences over quickly, his eyes flicking across the phone’s screen. In an instant, Hinata’s expression brightened exponentially.

The boy nearly jumped out of bed in excitement, biting his bottom lips until it hurt just so that he wouldn’t disturb his family with his triumphant shouting. The last thing he wanted was Natsu barging in and shouting at him to be quiet. That’d be a total mood destroyer.

Without wasting a second longer, Hinata replied back with so much enthusiasm, he thought that it might be the first time he’d get hurt from texting someone back so fast – either by breaking his fingers for typing so furiously or from falling out of bed and hitting his head on the corner of his desk. Whichever comes first.

\---------------

[Suga-senpai : So…I got these two tickets…]

[Suga-senpai : Wanna come with me?]

**[omg YES YES YES I WANT TO COME]**

[Suga-senpai : to the amusement park?]

**[wait where are we going?]**

[Suga-senpai : …Hinata, I haven’t finished typing yet…]

**[Doesn’t matter, still going!! Bring me with you!]**

[Suga-senpai : Then, are you free tomorrow?]

**[I AM NOW]**

[Suga-senpai : See you at 8? Your house?]

**[you’re coming over???]**

[Suga-senpai : Tomorrow, yes]

**[ASKJDNUISJOKLA!!]**

[Suga-senpai : Try to calm down until then!]

**[!!!!]**

* * *

 

  1. **This Time, YOU Need to Calm Down**



It had gotten pretty late. The red alarm clock he had kept by his bedside dutifully displayed the time as 12.43 a.m. By right, he should’ve been asleep by now. He has to pick up Hinata early tomorrow to head off the weekend rush hour at the amusement park, so he can’t show up tardy.

Or with eye bags for that matter. Showing up for a date like that, it’d be pretty lame.

…Well, it would’ve been a date if they were more than in a kouhai/senpai relationship. As much as Suga had wanted it to be more, he was sure his feelings were just one-sided on his part. It seemed to him that the other was more…inclined…towards Kageyama. They were almost always together, their dynamic tight whether on or off court. And him? Sugawara just didn’t see any space for him to squeeze in in between that.

The setter stopped himself. He shook his head harshly as if to shake off the rampant thoughts running in his mind. It hardly did any wonders.

A pep talk. That’s what he needed. He should give himself one. That seemed like an idea.

“No, enough of that, Koushi.” A water bottle made its way into his bag, settled in between a set of extra clothes he had put in earlier. He fiddled with the bag’s zipper and closed it neatly.

“That’s why you invited Hinata right? That’s why you got a hold of those tickets that are currently on your desk. To con-“

His eyes travelled to his desk automatically as he muttered to himself about the tickets. It was then that he noticed the LED light blipping on his phone. A message. He stopped his short tirade and stood up.

\---------------

[Little Birb : Suga-san, Suga-san, Suga-san~]

**[Let me guess. Can’t sleep, huh?]**

[Little Birb : Yup! Got too excited! Can’t wait for tomorrow!]

**[Now what did I say earlier?]**

**[You’re definitely going to be asleep in the middle of a ride later]**

[Little Birb : Will not!]

[Little Birb : ah wait! you’re not sleeping are you rn?]

[Little Birb : sorrryyyyyyy!!!]

**[actually, I’m packing]**

[Little Birb : packing? Wow, as expected of Suga! You prepared for everything!]

**[Yup. Got some water bottles, candies and cereal bars for snacks, extra clothes, zippy bags…]**

**[sunscreen lotion, some paper bags in case any of us feels like throwing up…]**

**[I feel like I’m forgetting something. Even with all these things bulging out my bag.]**

[Little Birb : …Uh, senpai?]

[Little Birb : I think maybe this time YOU need to calm down.]

**[eh?]**

[Little Birb : lol don’t forget the tickets]

**[done and done!]**

* * *

 

  1. **Why Don’t You Come On In First?**



The next day came around quickly and Hinata was already downstairs by 7 to eat breakfast. He ate a great deal of cereal and toasts before belatedly remembering that he should’ve taken it easy. At this rate, the probability of him throwing up on even the kiddie rides would be set in stone.

He’d look so uncool! And in front of the one he has a crush on too!

He set his spoon back in his bowl hastily, fully intent on leaving the third bowl of cereal unfinished but under his mother’s disapproving look, Hinata picked the spoon back up again. Internally, Hinata could only wince in regret as he finished the bowl anyway, if only to get his mother’s glare away from him. Being under such unwavering scrutiny was not something he’d want to start the day with.

Right on time, the doorbell rang and the boy wasted no time pushing his chair back and rushing to the front door, his appreciation for the breakfast trailing in his wake.

When he opened the front door though, Hinata was at a loss of words.

It was indeed the person who he was waiting for, no mistake about that. Sugawara was clad in dark grey jeans and a simple blue graphic t-shirt complete with a visor on his head. A rare sight. It’s not every day that Hinata would get to see Suga in casual clothes. But that wasn’t the reason for his current lack of verbal skills.

Rather, he was just barely holding his laughter in.

A snicker escaped his lips. “Why don’t you come on in first? I see you didn’t calm down even after your dear kouhai told you so!” Hinata gestured to the obviously bulging backpack Suga was sporting.

Suga blushed at the remark. “Ah, well, you can’t be too careful.”

“But it’s very much possible to overpack!” countered the orange-haired boy as he tugged Sugawara inside. Suga let himself be dragged to the living room since there was no use in resistance.

This time, it was Suga’s turn to sneer, his tone smug at finding a weakness. “Speaking of calming down, what’s with those eye bags? Looks like I’m not the only one turning a deaf ear to advice!”

Hinata scoffed, not falling for the tease. “Says the one with eye bags too!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part, coming right up! Enjoy~   
> They're both dorks. I live for their dorky moments.

  1. **We Need That**



Sugawara snatched Hinata’s hand as the boy tried to take out a sunscreen bottle out of his bag, shaking his head in disapproval. Hinata, instead of stopping and being a good junior, resisted his grasp.

“Suga-san…With all due respect, this needs to go.” The previously enthusiastic Hinata now had a headache and was up to his arms trying to get rid of all the unnecessary things that Sugawara had packed the night before.

Suga, unfortunately, refused to step down. “We need that,” his voice firm.

Shaking his head, Hinata replied just as stubbornly. “Not three bottles of it. One is enough.”

“Two,” Suga tried to bargain. “Listen to me for goodness sake! I know what’s best.”

“I cannot believe we are spending the early hours of the day fighting over how many bottles of sunscreen we need.”

“And three’s the exact number.”

At first, Hinata only stared disbelievingly at the person in front of him. Sugawara was supposed to be the most mature out of everyone he knew at school, the person who was the most realistic and rational and yet, here they were. In the living room of the Hinata’s household, arguing about the merit of bringing three bottles of sunscreen instead of one.

For the first time in his life, Hinata saw Sugawara’s childish side. He wasn’t sure on what to feel about the revelation. Amused, perhaps. Slightly frustrated too.

Then finally, the orange-haired boy merely shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in defeat. He pulled his arms away from Suga’s hold and chucked the bottle he was holding on a nearby sofa. The bottle bounced out of Suga’s reach.

“Alright. Two then,” Hinata conceded.

“Glad you can see my point of view.”

Hinata just rolled his eyes, ruffling through Suga’s backpack for anything else he could throw away. He let out a heavy sigh at what he found. “I don’t see why you’ve packed three extra pairs of boxers though.”

Suga crossed his arms at that. “I absolutely refuse to walk around in wet underwear after we go on the wet rides.”

* * *

 

  1. **Good Call**



Despite the heavy crackdown on his luggage earlier which left him with a lighter bag and a wounded pride, Sugawara felt like today could easily be one of the best days of his life.

They ended up being a tad late in getting their admission tickets than planned but at least there were still a few people about, so there were no problems there. They also managed to clear all the kiddie rides near the entrance within an hour or so without the hassle of lining up for too long. That would make up for the lost time Hinata spent nit-picking through his bag.

Heck, he even got the chance to spoil Hinata with a huge serving of cotton candy twice the size of his head. To be able to see the younger boy’s eyes light up in pure bliss was a big score for Sugawara.

But what made his morning most was when he succeeded in capturing a lot of embarrassing photos of Hinata throwing up by the side of a path after they got off the first big thriller ride.

Hinata was not amused in the slightest. Nevertheless, Suga was undeterred as he waggled his eyebrows from behind his phone, openly gloating, much to Hinata’s chagrin because in Hinata’s hands was one of the paper bags that he had threatened to get rid of earlier.

Hinata pouted, his face flushed red. “Stop that. This’s gross, oh my god…”

“Stop what?” Suga replied. He thought his smile couldn’t get any wider; he was sorely mistaken when the other tried to reach for his phone, obviously with full intent of deleting his new picture collection. Hinata almost tripped in his attempt. “Woah, you should throw away that paper bag first!”

Begrudgingly, Hinata stalked off to the nearest bin and threw the bag away.

He was still sulking, that, the setter could see. A twinge of guilt tugged at him. Hinata was positively looking dejected and Suga couldn’t help but feel like he had just kicked a puppy. He neared Hinata as he rummaged around in his pocket.

“Mints?” Suga offered, a genuine concerned smile gracing his features.

Hinata only mumbled as he took the candy from his hands.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear it.”

Hinata repeated dutifully. “Good call on the paper bags, Suga-senpai…”

Sugawara grinned. “Didn’t I tell you?”

* * *

 

  1. **Could You Repeat That Again?**



“Come on, Hinata. I’m not so sure about this.”

Hinata ignored Suga’s attempts at coaxing him to change his mind. His hands formed fists by his sides as he looked once again to the entrance of the haunted house. Truth be told, he wasn’t a big fan of horror and scare jumps. Even if he claimed otherwise, he thought that everyone in the club knew that he was just bluffing.

Even so, he just wanted an excuse to hang on to Suga’s shirt for dear life!And what’s the best excuse other than being scared witless in a haunted house? There isn’t, right?

So in line they went. Sugawara had already stopped trying to pull him back seeing that he refused to change his mind. Instead, Hinata noticed that Suga had resorted to holding his right hand tight and whispering to him to stay close.

Hinata didn’t know whether the rapid beating of his heart was because of the dread of going into a haunted house willingly or because even Suga’s hand was a bit damp when he grabbed his. Hinata took his chance to slide his fingers in between Suga’s and was relieved when all Suga did was hold his hand tighter.

Welp, so much for his heart.

He could’ve sworn that he already had a few heart attacks and he’s just going to get more now that they’re taking the first few steps into the attraction.

_Ugh, too bad this is the type where we had to walk to get through and not on a slow train ride…_ , thought Hinata with a grimace.

By the third loud window slamming coupled with an eerily close raspy whisper by his ears in the dark, Hinata’s knees decided to quit on him. He slowly slid down to the cool floor, letting go of Suga’s hand and opting to hug the other’s legs instead.

“Senpaaaaiiiii~ I don’t think I can do this anymore…” Hinata was ashamed that he was close to tears, but self-preservation kind of perished the thought a second later.

Good thing that Suga wasn’t the type of person to laugh at him during times like this. In the darkness, Hinata could feel Suga crouching down beside him.

“Do you want to stop?” asked Suga, to which Hinata responded with a shake of his head.

“No.”

He heard Suga sigh. “I don’t know why you’re so stubborn about this,” chided Suga as he helped Hinata to his feet. “Clearly you’re going to have a panic attack at this rate…we should stop.”

Hinata stayed quiet though, torn between wanting to get out of the place as quickly as possible and wanting to cling to Suga as much as he could.

When Suga didn’t have an answer to the previous question, he asked again. “You’re still going through with this, aren’t you?”

Hinata nodded.

“Alright then,” Suga crouched down in front of him, his back turned towards Hinata. “Get on.”

“Huh?” He was bewildered by Suga’s offer.

“Come on. I’ll give you a piggyback ride. That way you don’t have to walk,” said Suga, giving what Hinata thought was a thumbs up. “I’ll do the walking for the two of us!”

“Eh, what? C-could you repeat that again?”

“Piggyback. Come on, you little wimp!”

All Hinata could say was that he got more than he bargained for that day.


End file.
